


The Nightmare's Embrace

by PunishedVarmint



Series: Filthy Flash Fics [23]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Corruption, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Handlebars, Horns, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Magical Tattoos, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Tattoos, Vaginal, Vaginal Gaping, Vaginal Sex, gaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Ysera and Xavius have been locked in conflict over the fate of the Emerald Dream for nearly 10,000 years, but the Nightmare Lord is about to gain the upper hand.
Relationships: Ysera/Xavius
Series: Filthy Flash Fics [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1453060
Kudos: 28





	The Nightmare's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

The Emerald Dream was a mystical and wondrous place, profound with all its infinite beauty by the gifts granted to it by the Titans in their wisdom. And yet there also existed a deep corruption within it that had existed ever since the Legion’s first attempted invasion many thousands of years ago. This insidious scheme, masterminded by the twisted Xavius and his satyr brethren, had managed to not only corrupt much of the Green Dragonflight – appointed guardians of the Dream – but also threaten the very existence of Azeroth itself. It was only thanks to the combined efforts of the druids and the dragons that together they had been able to hold back the dark tide for so long, and yet these small victories could never truly root out the demonic influence. Thus had Ysera, the Aspect of Dreams and leader of the Green Dragonflight, devoted her life to expelling Xavius and his cruel machinations from the realm which she had been appointed to safeguard once and for all.

But the corruption was not so easily defeated, much less rooted out. It lurked always just beneath the surface, waiting for an opportunity to ensnare unwary victims. The casualties were starting to become too costly and too frequent for Ysera’s liking, and eventually she took it upon herself to seek out Xavius and put an end to him once and for all. And while both Malfurion and Cenarius offered their assistance, they both knew that this was an undertaking that only the Mother of Dreams could hope to accomplish. Both she and Xavius were immense nexuses of power within the Dream, almost like magnets that drew each other together while repelling all others. It was both a curse and a blessing, but eventually Ysera realized she could use it to her advantage by finally locating Xavius where he lurked in the deepest, most isolated parts of the Emerald Dream.

When Ysera arrived at that place, she found nothing more than a wide-open grove of tranquil beauty, yet she knew it was an illusion. “Come out and show yourself!” shouted the Aspect as she shifted from her dragon form into the shapely night elf body she preferred. The vibrant, violent skin of her exposed shoulders and midriff glowed healthily in the fabricated sunlight shining from above, and the jewelry hanging from the piercings in her ears and navel twinkled brightly in those same rays. Yet as gorgeous as the body of the Dreamer was on its own, her face wore a scowling visage. “I know you’re here, Xavius.”

A large, hulking figure materialized from the deep shadows of a nearby tree. Nearly as wide as he was tall, the twisted form of Xavius set Ysera’s stomach churning. His dark appearance was quite literally an affront to nature – from his elongated horns, the disjointed satyr legs, and long forked tongue – and yet there still lingered some elements of his night elf form. “How nice of you to finally join me,” said the Nightmare Lord with a cackle. “It’s been quite lonely here in my home. I hope you’re looking forward to your stay as much as I am.”

“This isn’t your home.” Normally not one to give into emotion, the mere presence of Xavius was enough to rankle Ysera. She sneered at him and, not willing to suffer his continued existence a moment longer, leaped at him with all the fury of a proper aspect. Xavius and his ilk had tainted the Dream for too long, and on this day she was determined to end their madness.

However, any plans of the sort were immediately halted when Xavius lifted up his massive hand and plucked Ysera out of the air like a bothersome gnat. “Well now, that’s where you’re wrong. This is my domain now, and you my honored guest.” His claws curled and tightened around the Aspect’s slender neck as her legs kicked in the air and hands beat uselessly against his arm to free herself. “The transformation of your idyllic Dream has already begun. In fact, we’ve made such great progress already.” All around them, the peaceful meadow began to transform, almost as if a grand illusion were fading away. The healthy trees morphed into blackened husks, and thorny vines burst from below and tore apart the grassy landscape. “And it’s all happened right under your nose this entire time. What a pathetic aspect you turned out to be.”

Ysera’s glowing blue eyes widened in horror as the beautiful Emerald Dream she had sworn to protect melted away right in front of her. It was then she realized that this place had already been corrupted long before she ever set foot here, thus stripping her of any power. In the depths of Xavius’s lair, the Mother of Dreams was nothing more than a common, helpless elf. “Y-you – hrrk – can’t…” She struggled to speak, much less breathe, with his grasp so merciless on her throat.

“I most certainly can,” laughed Xavius. “And I will! The Dream belongs to me now, and so does its keeper!” To make good on his boast, the great satyr threw his prize harshly to the ground. The impact knocked the wind out of Ysera, and she didn’t even get a chance to recover before his imposing shadow engulfed her much smaller elven form. “It’s time to service your new master in the only way befitting a whore such as yourself.”

Ysera glared up at him, ready to deliver a biting remark, but she was interrupted by the startled gasp that burst from her lips at the sight of the massive cock that had emerged from behind his loincloth. Not only was it as dark as its owner, but every inch of the shaft was covered with all manner of malformed bumps and ridges, a physical manifestation of Xavius’s inner corruption. Not only that, but it was lined with thick, bulging veins that throbbed with ill intent as the gnarled cockhead came ever closer. “By the Titans…” whispered Ysera, breathless. “It’s…”

But it turned out that opening her mouth to remark upon the monster before her was a poor idea, and Xavius made that very apparently went he promptly grabbed hold of Ysera’s elegant horns and thrust himself between her parted lips. The harsh _grrurk_ of the Aspect’s virgin throat taking a cock for the first time was like music to his mutated ears, but the vision of her neck bulging obscenely to take such an unnatural girth pleased him even more. “I see now why you have such sturdy horns!” cackled Xavius. “Even the Titans foresaw your destiny as my plaything. I’ll be sure to thank them when my lord subjugates them to his will, just as I will soon do to you!”

Tears began to form in the dragon’s wide eyes as the vile beast drove himself in and out of her tender throat, using her horns as the perfect handlebars to deliver much-deserved punishment. Xavius took great delight in facefucking his most hated foe, and briefly he wondered if this was the same sort of thing the orcs had done to her sister Alexstrasza. “It’s been a long time since I’ve allowed myself to enjoy the pleasures of flesh,” grunted the satyr as he continued to pillage his cocksleeve elf, heedlessly to her harsh gurgling or the great waterfall of dislodged spit that was now spilling from her lips and cascading down his swollen balls. “The Dream may be a poor substitute for the real world, but your body is just as tight and fuckable. And your mind as breakable!”

A weak, helpless whine reverberated around his pistoning cock. Ysera’s arms hung limply at her sides – all energy having been drained not only by the corrupted environment but also the brutal way in which Xavius treated her – and the only thing that kept her from collapsing to the floor was the iron grip upon her horns holding her upright. Again and again Xavius bottomed out inside her throat, pushing Ysera’s nose into his coarse pubic hair and smacking his balls against her chin. But worst of all was the intoxicating taste of the tainted precum that had begun to fill her stomach, corrupting the pure dragon from the inside. Already, even despite the brutal despoiling of her mouth, Ysera could feel her pussy beginning to moisten itself for her new master. _“I have… to fight this…”_

But Xavius was no fool, and he knew he could not properly break the Aspect by using oral alone. He gave a few more trusts, making sure to truly savor the way his fuckpet’s throat quivered around his shaft, before yanking himself free. “Don’t think we’re finished. As much as I’d enjoy filling your impertinent mouth with my seed, there’s another place far more suitable for it.” Without removing his hold on her horns, Xavius lifted Ysera up and up until she was back on her feet, and then he raised her even higher until she was lifted straight off the ground. Weakly, Ysera gave one last attempt to lash out, but the Nightmare Lord effortlessly seized her flailing limbs and twisted them into his preferred position. Arms hooked underneath her knees then looped behind her shoulders to once more grasp her horns, Xavius cackled as he lowered his toy to the ideal height for his saliva-covered cockhead to tease her folds.

Ysera groaned as she looked down between her spread legs and witnessed her traitorous pussy drooling its arousal all over Xavius’s dick. To anyone else, it would look like the slutty elf couldn’t wait for her new master to claim her body, but internally she was still struggling to accept this fate. “Wait…” she pleaded. “Don’t!”

“Don’t what? Don’t do this?” With his prey fully secured in the full nelson, Xavius dropped her down and impaled her tight pussy fully upon his cock. A high-pitched squeal erupted from Ysera’s tender throat upon his entry, every torrid ridge on his shaft forcing a shiver of pleasure as it scraped along her inner walls. Only when he stopped – fully sheathed so deeply that an obvious bump formed in her flat, purple tummy – did the screaming cease, only to be replaced by open-mouthed panting as the Aspect’s mind struggled to reboot from the brutal thrust. “Nice and tight,” grunted Xavius as he nudged his tip against Ysera’s cervix, forcing a whine from her lips. “But I promise you, that won’t last long!”

Nearly 10,000 years of anger and resentment powered every one of Xavius’s thrusts into his mewling dragon cumdump. He remembered keenly the Legion’s defeat at the hands of Azeroth’s defenders, which had forced him to go underground and bide his time for the most opportune moment to strike back. Now all his waiting had finally paid off, and he had the most delectable pussy in the world wrapped around his dick. Not only that, but he could feel the high-and-mighty Ysera beginning to cum, her soft pussy fluttering around him in rhythmic convulsions as if to express gratitude at finally being taught the pleasures of submission. “Give in,” he snarled into her ear. “Let the corruption fill you.”

Even if Ysera had been in the right state of mind to understand him, she was already well on her way along that path. Both bright eyes had rolled so far back into her head that not a single sign of intelligence remained, and to fully complete the picture of total loss Ysera’s tongue had lolled out of her open mouth as well. The dragon’s body had already surrendered, and all that remained was the mere formality of her first mind-shattering climax. “Hnnggh… c-cumming…” whimpered Ysera dumbly just moments before her snatch clamped down and pushed her into forbidden ecstacy. Yet even while she came so explosively, Xavius continued to pump her up and down like little more than an inanimate onahole for his own pleasure, which in turn only prolonged hers. Letting go of all responsibility to Azeroth and becoming nothing more than this vile beast’s cocksleeve was far more cathartic than Ysera could have possibly imagined, and she thanked him by milking his fat cock with her silky pussy in hopes of a creamy blessing.

Xavius was no fool. He understood what his pet wanted from him, and he was more than ready to give it to her. His clawed fingers tightened around Ysera’s horns and he drove into her drooling twat with increased ruthlessness. “It’s a shame I can’t breed you in the Dream,” growled Xavius. “But no matter. I have in mind something far more suitable to plant inside that fertile womb of yours.” The Nightmare Lord had spent his lifetime learning how to corrupt the Titan’s creations, and he had been perfecting his methods for this exact moment. With one final thrust, he buried himself to the hilt inside the howling dragon-slut and flooded her ruined passage with an inconceivable deluge of tainted seed.

With so much cum forcefully pushing its way into her womb, Ysera was helpless to halt the tsunami of pleasure that came with it, as if she even wanted to. The sensation of so much grotesque, impure spunk violating her most sacred place kicked off a new series of shameless orgasms. Gone was the virtuous Dreamer sworn to defend the realm, now replaced by a cock-drunk, cum-addicted fucktoy. “Fill meeeee!” squealed Ysera as enough satyr semen to impregnate her ten times over ballooned out her stomach before the excess began to spray violently from her stretched pussy lips. The combined filth of their sexual union spilled onto whatever green still remained on the forest floor and instantly polluted it.

But the Dream wasn’t the only thing transformed. Even as Xavius’s own emulsions began to taper off, faint markings began to glow upon the violet skin where a distorted bulge showed the outline of the massive cock still buried within her body. Formed out of thin air and powered by the tainted corruption that had been sowed within Ysera’s womb, the scribbles curved and looped as if drawn by an invisible pen until finally it completed a tawdry emblem to announce the dark lord’s ownership over his new property. “Now it’s settled.” Xavius slowly extracted his dick until it popped free from her snatch like a cork and allowed the tide of cum to pour freely from the gaping hole. “No matter where you go, we are now linked forever. You thought you could elude me in Azeroth… But your connection to the Dream proved to be your downfall.” He released his hold on Ysera, letting her drop into the pool of cum and quim that now caked the ground. Without even listening to his next few words, the disgraced Aspect had already begun to lick up all the loose seed in her single-minded desperation for more cum. “My satyr are already converging on your location to collect you for me. When you awaken… Be sure to give them a warm welcome for me.”

Xavius’s sinister laugh echoed in her ears, but Ysera wasn’t alarmed one bit until she noticed that the cum dripping from her tongue began to fade away along with the surrounding landscape. She was starting to wake up from her slumber, and the Dream was dissolving right before her very eyes. Quickly she turned around, hoping to once more gaze upon the wonderous cock that had tamed her rebellious spirit, but already Xavius had disappeared. With a forlorn whine, Ysera lay back in the lukewarm puddle of sludge and let her mind be carried back to the real world.

The Aspect of Dreams woke with a start, jolting upright in her soft bed of leaves and moss deep within her secluded barrow. Except that it was no longer hidden from outside threats. As her eyes slowly adjusted, she could sense the vague forms of a dozen satyr in the room, their dark and greedy eyes hovering in the darkness, and yet the Dreamer could tell that their presence wasn’t the only thing different. Ysera looked down her body and already knew what she’d find before even seeing it: a glowing red sigil tattooed into the smooth, purple skin above her wispy pubic hair. It didn’t hurt at all but rather thrummed with a pleasing warmth that reached all the way down into her womb and ignited it with a ravenous heat. A soft moan floated from Ysera’s lips as her sex fluttered in anticipation of all the satyr that had started to approach her with their cocks rising from their sheaths.

“Mmm, please…” whined Ysera as she rolled onto her back and spread her legs wide to reveal her fresh, untouched pussy – already made moist and ready with her glistening arousal – to the beastly crowd. Her hungry eyes darted back and forth among all the delicious satyr dicks that were now within arms’ length, and she wondered which would be the first to take her. “I can’t wait any longer… Please fuck me.”


End file.
